


Star Sign Compendium (Miden Edition)

by Deuterosis



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga), 賢い犬リリエンタール | Kashikoi Ken Rilienthal | Super Dog Rilienthal (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Zodiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deuterosis/pseuds/Deuterosis
Summary: Reverse engineering the Zodiac used in World Trigger and Super Dog Rilienthal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro

As I said, I began trying to reverse engineer descriptions of the sun signs in World Trigger and Super Dog Rilienthal. In our real world, around the range of years 450 to the 1200's and in the eighteenth century, astrology was consided a wicked art: work of the devil, and later occult behavior, probably because of its use as a foretelling tool. Sounds like "Black Magic" to me!

There is definitely a deliberate logic to Ashihara's Zodiac - rarely if ever does he add and choose things arbitrarily - but without these things:

  * knowing how much the star system and possibly the planet system diverges from our world's
  * the sources of the legends attached to the signs (much less the legends themselves)
  * access to character birth charts to learn details such as Ascendants, Planets-in-signs, and Planets-in-Houses of the characters



any information we can glean is necessarily incomplete guesswork. All of the details above are vital for gaining full insight into a Zodiac's projected influence, and their devil can very much make a person born under one Sun Sign seem like someone under a different sign entirely.

For instance, you might already have noticed that Koala and Okudera of Azuma Squad are both Felis, although completely different in broad personality traits and their approaches to tasks. Indeed, it turns out they are at opposite ends of Felis, on the cusps of the neighboring (heh) signs. Ninomiya also appears to be more of a Luna Falcata than a Chronos, but without sitting down and writing out the cusps, I never would have caught on to that. I certainly didn't on my first, less than successful attempt.

But without enough encountered members of Apis to reverse engineer its traits (and it's possible we may never see enough Apis for that), this zodiac will only be partial anyway. So I'll be happy if it's as complete as it can possibly be made with our limited info.

(Let's beg Ashihara to put birth charts in the next BBF.)


	2. Sun Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [ IwriteDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/) for great help with a Cetacea trait!
> 
> Although I can't make any more edits after this entry is accepted, feel free to share any observations or corrections you have if you wish. After all, without Apis, this Zodiac description is necessarily incomplete.
> 
> Because the queue is large, I can still slide in some last minute touch-ups and corrections, such as adding Hyuse's birthday. He turns out to be Lepus -- but what's interesting is Lepus ends up in separate groups (an Element and a Modality) with both Lupus and Luna Falcata, which are the signs I gravitated toward in my completely-wrong guess. The system is indeed functional!

These are the parts listed for each sign:

Name: Starting month and day ~~[real zodiac's start, if different]~~ \- Ending month and day ~~[real zodiac's end, if different]~~

  1. List of members [with SDR characters in brackets]



Prose Description

Super Dog Rilienthal uses the same Zodiac as World Trigger; thus, as you saw above, its characters whose birthdays I know are included [in brackets] to make it clear they aren't from WT. They tend to fall in well with the other members, but one completely destroyed my mental picture of Amphibious single-handedly. Which was good for improving my understanding.

Although the dates of the WT signs mostly align with ours, the differences in traits are such I don't consider the equivalencies illuminating. For instance, it's obvious that Aries and Falco have the same date range, but if you look at the people associated, only a few of them are Aries-like (although there's still the caveat of us not knowing full birth charts). All match the Falco trait list, though (if I did my job right). The real world signs won't be a help when discerning these traits.

 **However:** Having carefully written out the signs and groupings as best I could, I now wonder if the halves of the WT zodiac are “pushed ahead of ours”, somewhat like a rot13 cipher. What I mean is, as I described Luna Falcata in prose, it began to sound somewhat like Aries, which corresponding Falco doesn't really resemble (being more cautious and considerate, despite hot blood). On the other hand, Falco seems only loosely like Libra and Lepus is too fretful to be much like Sagittarius.

Cusps are included between the signs. These are of vital import because, for instance, someone born on April 20 (beginning of Felis) might actually have been born under Falco, the preceding sign, for the movement of the stars is not as rigid and regular as calendars and other such human-invented projections may imply. Of course, we can assume the signs given by Ashihara are accurate even for those right on the boundaries, but you will find, as I did, that the cusp sitters indeed tend to match both signs to some degree.

 _Because_ cusps blend two signs, they confused attempts at reverse engineering just as easily as they gave more insight or cleared up distinctions between the two. As one example, thinking mostly of Ninomiya (the Chronos we know the most about) when determining Chronos traits only led me to major confusion once I reached Kai of Ikoma Squad, who didn't match the sign as I first described it at all. No small wonder, that, because Nino is also Luna Falcata cusp; the trait of his I had a hard time reconciling with the rest of Chronos fit tidily with the Falcatas instead. There are many reasons why someone might not match their Sun Sign, but cusps alone made some problem members create a beautiful logic time and over, just in my most preliminary notes.

Some astrologers say the "cusp" is limited to the first or last two days of a sign, and others say it collects _ten_ days on either side. A compromise used more typically than either of these extremes is five days on either side. This compromise is the cusp range I give; although there are some obvious or suspiciously-cusps that are thus excluded, you can see that the expanded Felis cusp for Falco includes Tokieda, and... unless he's good at hiding it or there's stuff in his birth chart we don't know about, he's not Felis-y.

Another source of simultaneous confusion and enlightenment is the way Zodiac signs form a spectrum, not a set of neatly-partitioned slots. I became discouraged with my earliest attempt at this project by sensing many of my descriptions were wrong, but it turned out many of the wrong traits _did_ apply to signs adjacent. Particularly with Aptenodytes to Chronos, traits were “leaking” heavily into the next signs. (It's nice to know I was closer to the right track than I thought.)

One last confounding factor I noticed way back when I first tried and failed to make a decent Zodiac: In some signs, the personalities seem to lie on a spectrum when it comes to having certain traits, and this spectrum is based on individual maturity. Not only are there Kitoras (e.g., somewhat more mature Gladius) and Yuigas (beyond immature Gladius), there are also Tomas, which (I think) have blended features of both: they lack the sense of responsibility and always-duty-upholding outlook of the mature personalities, but have more self-control and -composure and a better grasp of the world as it is than the immature ones. Because most Border people are very young and people may change as they grow, it's a caveat worth keeping in mind.

(Also that lack of maturity doesn't necessarily go with hot-bloodedness. I would say Shinoda is hot-blooded, or can be, and clearly he would still fall under the mature category. Or does now.)

Now, with the preliminaries out of the way:

####  Falco: March 21 - April 19

  1. Jean Baptiste (6)
  2. Yuichi Jin (9)
  3. Itsuki Fujisawa (10)
  4. Mitsuru Tokieda (12)
  5. Izuho Natsume (12)
  6. Yuko Kumagai (14)
  7. Hiro Kitazoe (15)
  8. Rokuro Wakamura (16)
  9. [Yuki & Sakura Harunaga (18)]



Those born in the first sign of the Zodiac can't help but be strong. Even if their power is limited, they have the strength of character to stand in the face of overwhelming situations and confront those of much greater ability.

Falco people are very much aware of their own limitations; by working within them adeptly, they can secure victory, turn tides, or at the least put up a valiant showing. They have the perceptive powers and flexibility necessary to make plans and to respond swiftly and effectively to emerging situations. Falcons are likely to shine and thrive in supporting roles rather than taking center stage themselves, and they have control enough over any ego they might have to accept this role with fine grace.

Although strong-willed and able to wield aggression with the precision of a spear, Falcons aren't domineering. They seem to see little point in imposing their will on others without a greater objective in mind. As such, they naturally work to aid and support loved ones and allies rather than seeking glory for themselves.

Likely to enjoy physical activity.

#### Falco-Felis cusp: Apr 15 - Apr 24

  1. Hiro Kitazoe
  2. Rokuro Wakamura
  3. [Yuki & Sakura Harunaga]
  4. Noboru Koarai



####  Felis: April 20 - May 20

  1. Noboru Koarai (24)
  2. Madoka Ui (26)
  3. Shiori Usami (27)
  4. Tatsuhita Ikoma (29)
  5. Takuma Yuba (30)
  6. Megumi Tokura (1; Operator)
  7. Sumiharu Inugai (1)
  8. Haruka Ayatsuji (4)
  9. [Akira (4)]
  10. Kyosuke Karasuma (9)
  11. Katsumi Karasawa (17)
  12. Tsuneyuki Okudera (20)



Given a Felis, you have a person with a solid sense of self who believes in behaving as comes naturally (and does). They are certainly much like cats: they're fun-loving, eager to tease, and easily indulge in recreation; they're very lively, even if their facades appear calm; and they're bold and impetuous, going after what they want in the face of difficulty, decorum, or common sense. Even though they have a usually-successful way of doing things and the capacity to adapt to new situations, the results they want might take priority... for better and for worse.

Felines are usually quite aware of their own personality quirks, even if others are not until the Felis chooses to display them. Though they may sometimes seem to be operating on a separate dimensional plane, they remain aware of the effects they may and can have in the lives of those around them, and act on these bonds constantly. When they tease others, it's usually with affection.

They can use roundabout ways of accomplishing tasks or speaking to people, but it's not usually with the objective of concealment. Felines understand the value of indirect methods and are good at applying them to intended effect.

#### Felis-Lepus Cusp: May 16 - May 25

  1. Katsumi Karasawa
  2. Tsuneyuki Okudera
  3. Osamu Mikumo



####  Lepus: May 21 - June 21 ~~[20]~~

  1. Osamu Mikumo (25)
  2. Yutaka Kashio (29)
  3. Eizo Netsuki (2)
  4. Masato Kageura (4)
  5. [Lowrise Lonri (6)]
  6. Ryo Utagawa (10)
  7. Hyuse (12)
  8. Ko Murakami (15)
  9. Atsushi Hokari (15)
  10. Rei Nasu (16)



Lepus has a reserved, possibly-unassuming face on first glance, but don't confuse them for a timid rabbit; you're dealing with a tough hare. They're precise in their actions, deceptively powerful and assertive, and more clever than they may appear. You would do well to avoid making any Lepus into your enemy -- though this is an easy task if you avoid needlessly provoking them. Being protective of friends and family, they're far more likely to be angered by attacks on or insults to their loved ones rather than themselves.

The Lepus usually holds a strong sense of responsibility and is often far kinder to others than to themselves. Though, in their haste to aid and accommodate loved ones, they may have misunderstood the feelings of those they're helping. Like next-door Gladius they don't handle making mistakes very well, and can become very fretful and morose or overcorrect in a destructive manner. Under their usually calm or stoic facades, they're quite emotional.

Lepus usually doesn't have grand plans unless they need to enact some for the benefit of others. These people are rather down-to-Earth, and enjoy simple pleasures the most of all.

#### Lepus-Gladius Cusp: Jun 16-24

  1. Rei Nasu



####  Gladius: June 22 ~~[21]~~ \- July 22

  1. Ai Kitora (26)
  2. Takeru Yuiga (30)
  3. Ken Satori (1)
  4. Reiji Kizaki (2)
  5. Rui Osano (3)
  6. Isami Toma (7)
  7. Akane Hiura (7)
  8. Motokichi Kinuta (14)
  9. Maori Hosoi (14)
  10. [Lightning Mitsuhiko (17)]
  11. Hana Somei (18)
  12. Yuma Kuga (18)
  13. Fumika Teruya (21)
  14. Kyoko Sawamura (22)



As befits “the Sword”, Gladii are born warriors and stalwart protectors. Under gruff or aloof facades lie soft and affectionate hearts. If you earn the respect of a Gladius, you have their loyalty through thick and thin.

Immature Gladii have trouble reining in their bombastic energy, and can't help but express their emotions. Their pride in their abilities may drive some of them to seek attention and recognition of their skill by others; in that case, being overlooked or unable to fully demonstrate their excellence frustrates them. They may be hobbled by perfectionism, considering even their own excellent performances failures after one mistake. An insecure Gladius is threatened by those of equal or greater talent, and irritated to see people waste their potential. Pride and envy can cloud their usually perceptive judgment.

Whether directly or indirectly, Gladius will go right to someone's heart and strike it to make a point. Whether this is for their target's benefit or their own will depend. As long as their pride and social position are not at threat of loss, they're unafraid to be honest and advise people of painful truths.

When it matters the most, you can rely on a Gladius: serious adversity brings out their drive and abilities to achieve. On the other hand, when it comes to their weaknesses they can fail miserably.

#### Gladius-Aptenodytes Cusp: Jul 18-27

  1. Hana Somei
  2. Yuma Kuga
  3. Fumika Teruya
  4. Kyoko Sawamura
  5. [Big Brother Hino]
  6. Ren Tsukimi
  7. Hikari Nire



####  Aptenodytes: July 23 - August 22

  1. [Big Bro' Hino (23)]
  2. Ren Tsukimi (25)
  3. Hikari Nire (27)
  4. Kirie Konami (28)
  5. Jun Arashiyama (29)
  6. Kotaro Suwa (1)
  7. [Super Space Cat (6)]
  8. Sayoko Shiki (9)
  9. Haya Kittaka (14)
  10. Shinnosuke Tsuji (16)



A strong, forceful, cheerful personality marks this sign. Like a river rock, Aptenodytans create a space by their existence that others naturally and unconsciously make room to accommodate. They handle adversity well, in that they can go through it and manage to continue on the next day with a smile.

Although adept at their fortes, they may prove inflexible and, out of choice or inability to do anything else, act more on their gut instincts than critical thinking. Lucky thing, then, their instincts are usually quite reliable.

Like Felines, Aptenodytans can't help but be themselves, but they are much less self-aware. If they notice a character flaw they need to work on, it's often either by complete accident or because it interferes with daily life so dramatically they can't ignore it. They're straightforward people who rarely mince words (especially when expressing their opinions of others), may be prone to simply blurting what comes to mind, and as such may come off as lacking all decorum.

As a plus, they almost never lie and will never leave others in the dark about where they stand. They aren't fickle, but simply quick to adopt someone as friend or family after getting to know them better, and to make noise when they think a situation is unfair to anyone.

An Aptenodyte may (if allowed) take on responsibility for others without being asked. They genuinely want to help those they consider family and express affection by trying to do things on their victim's behalf.

#### Aptenodytes-Lupus Cusp: Aug 18-27

####  Lupus: August 23 - September 22

  1. Mako Hitomi (28)
  2. Kei Tachikawa (29)
  3. Masamune Kido (1)
  4. Yuka Kon (1)
  5. Yuta Miura (3)
  6. Kazuki Kurauchi (3)
  7. [Olga (3)]
  8. Tetsuji Arafune (9)
  9. Toru Narasaka (14)
  10. Rin Kagami (19)
  11. Kohei Izumi (21)
  12. Yotaro Rindo (22)



The sign of Lupus gives a person a competitive spirit, even it's very mild or manifests more in constructive than confrontational ways. They're ready to enter conflict as soon as the situation calls, but unlike neighboring Luna Falcata they don't hold onto grudges or blame if there is no rational reason to do so. Lupii are generally cheerful and grounded; though ambitious, they are not usually dissatisfied with what they already have. Their fangs are reserved for meeting provocation, and the choice to bear them is most often meant to protect or to keep order.

In fact, despite the wild roots of the Wolf, Lupii behave more like sheepdogs, naturally guiding their flock. They often pick up either leadership or mentoring roles easily, though not always both in the same person. They tend to be perceptive of others' needs and positions (often giving others what they _require_ , not what they _desire_ ) without projection of their own desires getting in the way. And even as holders of final decisions, most of the time they first seek input from friends, cohorts and trusted advisers. Lupii want to make sure everyone's welfare is accounted for and dues are received, as best they can manage. As a side effect of this communal orientation, though, they could become territorial.

Although capable of nuanced thinking and techniques, and excellent academics in their fields of interest, their approaches to problems may end up blunt.

#### Lupus-Falcata Cusp: Sep 18-27

  1. Rin Kagami
  2. Kohei Izumi
  3. Yotaro Rindo
  4. Soya Kazama



####  Luna Falcata: September 23 - October 23 ~~[22]~~

  1. Soya Kazama (24)
  2. Koji Oki (30)
  3. [Marie (30)]
  4. [Kanarin (1)]
  5. Shuji Miwa (2)
  6. Daichi Tsutsumi (11)
  7. Masahumi Shinoda (16)
  8. Yoko Katori (18)
  9. Shun Midorikawa (20)



Despite apparent calmness, their blood is most often hot. May have a temper, control of which is dependent on the maturity of the personality; some are not easy to rouse to emotion at all. Once they are, though, they wear their anger extremely viciously, and their jealousy with intense pettiness. When sufficiently provoked, mercurial Falcata will cross from calm to emotional in a heartbeat -- and later go back in the same manner. Immature personalities have much trouble gracefully coping with setbacks and disappointments, an inversion of how well mature personalities handle the same.

Falcatas are stubborn, like to do things their own way, and tend to find forgiveness difficult, but are open to changing if they see the necessity for it. They more often try to protect their sense of pride than the similarly-proud Gladii -- and, also like them, the more mature ones are able to respect those of fellow or greater strength without feeling threatened. Falcata is more likely than Gladius to also feel this respect for types of strength other than power or skill.

#### Falcata-Chronos Cusp: Oct 17-28

  1. Yoko Katori
  2. Shun Midorikawa
  3. Nono Fujimaru
  4. [Reiichirou Shindou]
  5. Masataka Ninomiya



####  Chronos: October 24 ~~[23]~~ \- November 22 ~~[21]~~

  1. Nono Fujimaru (24)
  2. [Reiichirou Shindou (25)]
  3. Masataka Ninomiya (27)
  4. Makoto Chano (30)
  5. Takumi Rindo (2)
  6. Raizo Terashima (5)
  7. Kai Minamisawa (7)
  8. Shohei Kodera (10)
  9. Kazuto Tonooka (21)
  10. [Ryuunosuke (22)]



Those under Chronos tend to act independently even as part of a team, as they're inclined to take matters into their own two hands. It isn't that they don't trust their allies, for they do; just that Chronos instinctively wants to rise to challenges, take on the objectives before them, and, having begun, see them through to the end.

Although fairly intuitive and capable of insights that may not occur so readily to others, they may lose sight of key details in their haste to accomplish a task, and go down entirely the wrong path to accomplishing their goals. Likewise, justified self-confidence in their abilities can easily become overconfidence and secure defeat from the jaws of victory.

The Chronos has a sense of honor (which does not necessarily imply a sense of ego or pride) and isn't pleased to have to divert from it. Some can be overbearingly assertive to the point of tiring or irritating others, but despite their headstrong personalities, they are not at all adverse to pragmatic, beneficial alliances.

Their personal space may become sloppy if they fail to look after it diligently.

#### Chronos-Cetacea Cusp: Nov 18-27

  1. Kazuto Tonooka
  2. [Ryuunosuke]
  3. Kuniharu Kakizaki
  4. Taichi Betsuyaku



####  Cetacea: November 23 ~~[22]~~ \- December 21

  1. Kuniharu Kakizaki (25)
  2. Taichi Betsuyaku (27)
  3. Yosuke Yoneya (29)
  4. [Rilienthal (30)]
  5. Futaba Kuroe (30)
  6. Kotaro Tomoe (2)
  7. Tsukihiko Amo (3)
  8. [Wilbur (3)]
  9. Satoshi Mizukami (5)
  10. Yuzuru Ema (9)
  11. Shiro Kikuchihara (14)



This is a sort to speak their mind freely, usually to their companions, and sometimes to everyone they see; they mean what they say, and they say what they mean. As a result, they can be extremely critical, but this harshness is as often well-intentioned as not. They're good at discerning people's behaviors, but not so much their feelings. It is difficult for those under this sign to change their own patterns of behavior, even if they wish to.

Their surface may appear reserved, aloof, or inapproachable, but underneath, Cetacea is just relaxed. Those in this sign are actually quite social and enjoy company. Some make friends very easily.

#### Cetacea-Clavis Cusp: Dec 17-26

  1. Nozomi Kako



####  Clavis: December 22 - January 19

  1. Nozomi Kako (25)
  2. Shinji Fuyushima (3)
  3. Haruaki Azuma (3)
  4. An Kobayakawa (10)
  5. Kazuaki Oji (11)
  6. [Tetsuko Hino (11)]
  7. Mirai Hatohara (14)
  8. [Shubain (15)]
  9. Hisato Sasamori (18)



With a Clavis, you immediately see a layered, seemingly-mysterious personality -- one that nevertheless displays its traits in plain sight. After all, Clavis is a key, not a lock. Despite doing nothing to conceal their personalities, through their subtle behaviors or calm countenances they will surprise people who put too much stock in appearances.

The Clavises are quite gregarious -- sometimes in spite of their looks. Not only do they enjoy being around people, they're good at reading the ways and personalities of those around them. They may be excellent at helping others with their difficulties, even if they have trouble helping themselves.

Although Clavises are often composed or serious-seeming people, you can usually scratch the surface and find a strong sense of fun and humor. They seem to have no ego, even if they're extremely talented (the sheer opposite of their sign's inverse, Gladius); in absence of traumatic events, they don't even seem to be that concerned about how others view them.

Those under this sign are proactive in finding ways to achieve their goals and otherwise obtain what they desire. If nothing else, they know how to bide their time.

#### Clavis-Amphibious Cusp: Jan 15-24

  1. [Shubain]
  2. Hisato Sasamori



####  Amphibious: January 20 - February 18

  1. Aki Hiyami (25)
  2. Yu Kunichika (2)
  3. Yukari Obishima (4)
  4. Yoshito Hanzaki (10)
  5. Chika Amatori (11)
  6. Daisuke Ashihara (13)
  7. [Aya Usami (17)]
  8. Tatsuya Kuruma (18)
  9. [Pietro (18)]



Amphibians are apparently gentle and/or subdued -- sometimes so mild, in fact, they may first appear to have no personality or even independent will of their own. Nevertheless, the Amphibious often has a surprising amount of skill or talent in certain areas, which their mildness may lead the observer to overlook. Even if they express bizarre opinions or outlooks, they are fairly perceptive of people or situations.

Because they try to rely on their own strengths before making demands of others, Amphibians are self-contained and -reliant. They draw on their latent strengths to support and protect themselves possibly without realizing those strengths are present. Having built such aptitude, they end up more assertive and driven than initially apparent, and have no trouble asking for things on behalf of others. It's possible, though, that the Amphibious one may wind up acting too often in their own, comfort-seeking self-interest - or fail to realize they've misassessed what they need.

Good luck of one sort or another may tend to smile on Amphibious even the midst of sheer misfortune.

#### Amphibious-Apis Cusp: Feb 14-23

  1. [Aya Usami]
  2. Tatsuya Kuruma
  3. [Pietro]
  4. Kaho Mikami



#### Apis: February 19 - March 20

  1. Kaho Mikami (23)
  2. Mai Kitagawa (28)
  3. Risa Maki (1)



??? [With two of these currently unseen and one a barely-known Operator on the cusp, the sample size is too small to make any determinations. (6 with at least two regularly reoccuring members seems to be a bare minimum to find any genuine patterns.) Speculation is not recommended, although I think it's telling how obviously few Apis there are and how the ones we know all have indirect positions.]

#### Apis-Falco Cusp: Mar 16-25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found the source of Bapti's birthday: [the Official World Trigger site](https://worldtrigger.info/article/border.php). I forgot all about this until just now.
> 
> The website does not, however, see fit to tell me the days of the seen characters who didn't have them revealed in print yet. (Kanda isn't even listed anywhere.) Well, now I am just plain upset.
> 
> Thanks to this project, though, I do have some rough guesses. I won't include them in the list because they're only guesses, but we'll see how close I am someday. For those I'm wrong on, we'll see if they're nonetheless in the "general area" (which is give or take two signs).
> 
>   * Karin Yuitsuka: Luna Falcata
>   * Kazuma Satomi: Chronos, or Aptenodytes Gladius-cusp
>   * Michael Cronin: Falco
>   * Yuri Rindo: Amphibious, possibly Apis-cusp
>   * Sakurako Taketomi: Lupus or Gladius
>   * Tadaomi Kanda: I give up.
> 

> 
> It would be interesting to see other guesses, with the Zodiac almost as close to laid-out as I can get it. But that's pretty much just for fun.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Super Dog Rilienthal birthdates are sourced from the [Japanese Super Dog Rilienthal Wikipedia page](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%B3%A2%E3%81%84%E7%8A%AC%E3%83%AA%E3%83%AA%E3%82%A8%E3%83%B3%E3%82%BF%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB). Apparently the Japanese Wikipedia can be info-rich for Japanese media. Who knew?
> 
> * * *
> 
> Two additional and unused signs in Ashihara's zodiac are Tiger and Otter. If we leave off Tiger because it's already part of the Chinese Zodiac (well - there's Aries and Sheep, but, still), then we could decide Otter becomes the analogue to Ophiuchus. But mother trigger, do I not want to recalibrate around that! Ashihara gave us a basic 12, so that's what we'll use.


	3. Groupings

Our Zodiac signs are grouped into four Elements (Triplicities) and three Qualities (Quadruplicities). I haven't provided the names thereof so they can't get in the way of reverse-engineering; the signs don't line up with our signs perfectly, so these probably won't too. (Although knowing the reasoning behind the assignments could be of help in determining how this system works.)

Except for those in the last group, the comma-separated signs on each line should have broad attributes in common with each other. Question is, what are they?

So here, nicely laid out, are the Dualities:

  1. Falco, Lepus, Aptenodytes, Luna Falcata, Cetacea, Amphibious 

They blurt their feelings easily if asked correctly, and tend to be direct.

  2. Felis, Gladius, Lupus, Chronos, Clavis, Apis 

They tend to reserve their thoughts or feelings while appearing or pretending to be direct.




These do appear to more or less line up with, or sort well into, Western Astrology's “Yang” and “Yin” polarities.

Then we have the Triplicities (Elemental):

  1. Falco, Aptenodytes, Cetacea 

Gregarious and protective; they speak their minds freely and are irrepressibly forceful and forward in their dealings.

  2. Felis, Lupus, Clavis 

Slippery and individualistic. They get along with others more easily than the previous, yet may appear strange and opaque to them. Tend to be goal-oriented and pragmatic.

  3. Lepus, Luna Falcata, Amphibious 

Focused types who don't easily let go of things. Often has good instincts, or is good at working with what they have. Excellent at accomplishing important tasks, but may go off the rails focusing too much on one objective.

  4. Gladius, Chronos, Apis 

Forceful, but insecure. They ultimately prefer action to talk, including in evaluating others.




the Quadruplicities (Qualities):

  1. Falco, Gladius, Luna Falcata, Clavis 

Talented ones that forge new paths for those behind. Natural leaders or teachers, movers and shakers, who could choose to lead from behind or shine in supporting roles. Though a sense of pride may guide many of their actions, they are aware of their own limitations. Usually calm when displaying their strength.

  2. Felis, Aptenodytes, Chronos, Amphibious 

Irrepressible personalities that aren't much prone to change. Almost more assertive than the previous four. Appear mercurial and possibly empty-headed, yet are very consistent in thought and behavior. Thus in their consistency they can provide a reliable rock in certain arenas, yet in their fanciful strangeness appear flaky if misunderstood. They tend to dislike admitting to or confronting their imperfections, though most will if necessary.

  3. Lepus, Lupus, Cetacea, Apis 

Personalities that immerse themselves in others, to differing degrees. For example, they may place themselves in competition, study other people, or dedicate themselves to serving others. Difficult to dissuade from what they believe is the right way to conduct themselves. They are usually non-aggressive unless provoked or trying to accomplish a goal.




and the Polarities. In theory this should be the easiest set to make sense of: there are no special names, just opposites. If the signs are set on a wheel, these are simply the ones across from each other. Supposedly they represent, of course, opposite qualities of each other; for instance, apparently Cancer = home/personal life, and its opposite Capricorn = public life.

  1. Falco, Luna Falcata
  2. Felis, Chronos
  3. Lepus, Cetacea
  4. Gladius, Clavis
  5. Aptenodytes, Amphibious
  6. Lupus, Apis




	4. Decanates

Speaking of groupings, here are the Decanates in which the Zodiac can be divided. I did them even though I was tired. Having done so, I don't think the sample sizes are large enough for gleaning definitive information. So of course I added some minor speculation to a couple.

The dates are based off the real-world Zodiac and not corrected for the slight date differences of the WT signs, simply because I wasn't sure which decanates should be expanded or shrunk when they don't apply to ten days exactly. Take them with salt.

#### Mar 21-31

#### Apr 1-10

Yuichi Jin (9), Itsuki Fujisawa (10)

#### Apr 11-19

Mitsuru Tokieda (12), Izuho Natsume, Yuko Kumagai, Hiro Kitazoe, Rokuro Wakamura, [Yuki & Sakura Harunaga (18)]

#### Apr 20-30

Noboru Koarai (24), Madoka Ui, Shiori Usami, Tatsuhita Ikoma, Takuma Yuba (30)

#### May 1-10

Megumi Tokura (1), Sumiharu Inugai, Haruka Ayatsuji, [Akira,] Kyosuke Karasuma (9)

#### May 11-20

Katsumi Karasawa (17), Tsuneyuki Okudera (20)

#### May 21-31

Osamu Mikumo (25), Yutaka Kashio (29)

(Prone to overcompensation for own shortcomings?)

#### Jun 1-10

Eizo Netsuki (2), Masato Kageura, [Lowrise Lonri], Ryo Utagawa (10)

#### Jun 11-20

Ko Murakami (15), Atsushi Hokari, Rei Nasu (16)

#### Jun 21-30

Ai Kitora (26), Takeru Yuiga (30)

#### Jul 1-11

Ken Satori (1), Hana Somei, Reiji Kizaki, Rui Osano, Isami Toma, Akane Hiura (7)

#### Jul 12-22

Motokichi Kinuta (14), Maori Hosoi, [Lightning Mitsuhiko,] Yuma Kuga, Fumika Teruya, Kyoko Sawamura (22)

#### Jul 23-Aug 1

[Big Brother Hino (23),] Ren Tsukimi, Hikari Nire, Kirie Konami, Jun Arashiyama, Kotaro Suwa (1)

#### Aug 2-12

[Super Space Cat (6)], Sayoko Shiki (9)

#### Aug 13-22

Haya Kittaka (14), Shinnosuke Tsuji (16)

#### Aug 23-Sep 1

Mako Hitomi (28), Kei Tachikawa, Masamune Kido, Yuka Kon (1)

#### Sep 2-12

Yuta Miura (3), Kazuki Kurauchi, [Olga,] Tetsuji Arafune (9)

#### Sep 13-22

Toru Narasaka (14), Rin Kagami, Kohei Izumi, Yotaro Rindo (22)

#### Sep 23-Oct 2

Soya Kazama (24), Koji Oki, [Marie, Kanarin,] Shuji Miwa (2)

#### Oct 3-13

Daichi Tsutsumi (11)

#### Oct 14-22

Masahumi Shinoda (2), Yoko Katori, Shun Midorikawa (20)

(This Decanate seems goofy in a way that's throwing me off.)

#### Oct 23-Nov 1

Nono Fujimaru (24), [Reiichirou Shindou,] Masataka Ninomiya, Makoto Chano (30)

#### Nov 2-11

Takumi Rindo (2), Raizo Terashima, Kai Minamisawa, Shohei Kodera (10)

#### Nov 12-21

Kazuto Tonooka (21), [Ryuunosuke (22)]

#### Nov 22-Dec 1

Kuniharu Kakizaki (25), Taichi Betsuyaku, Yosuke Yoneya, [Rilienthal,] Futaba Kuroe (30)

#### Dec 2-11

Kotaro Tomoe (2), Tsukihiko Amo, [Wilbur,] Satoshi Mizukami, Yuzuru Ema (9)

#### Dec 12-21

Shiro Kikuchihara (14)

#### Dec 22-31

Nozomi Kako (25)

#### Jan 1-10

Shinji Fuyushima (3), Haruaki Azuma, An Kobayakawa (10)

#### Jan 11-19

Kazuaki Oji (11), [Tetsuko Hino (11),] Mirai Hatohara, [Shubain], Hisato Sasamori (18)

#### Jan 20-29

Aki Hiyami (25)

#### Jan 30-Feb 8

Yu Kunichika (2), Yukari Obishima (4)

#### Feb 9-18

Yoshito Hanzaki (10), Chika Amatori, Daisuke Ashihara, [The Other Usami], Tatsuya Kuruma, [Pietro (18)]

#### Feb 19-29

Kaho Mikami (23), Mai Kitagawa (28)

#### Mar 1-10

Risa Maki (1)

#### Mar 11-20


	5. Position Distributions

Speaking of groupings (deja vu?): I didn't want to bog down the Zodiac list proper, but it might be a help to see the position distributions of the signs. It's been moved into its own chapter because it's probably not so interesting.

Falco
    3 Gunner,
    2 Attacker,
    1 All-Rounder,
    1 Sniper
Felis
    4 Operator,
    3 Attacker,
    1 Gunner,
    1 All-Rounder,
    1 Fly Half
Lepus
    3 Attacker,
    2 Shooter,
    1 Sniper,
    1 All-Rounder
Gladius
    3 All-Rounder,
    3 Sniper,
    3 Operator,
    2 Attacker,
    1 Gunner
Aptenodytes
    4 Operator,
    2 Attacker,
    1 Gunner,
    1 All-Rounder
Lupus
    3 Operator,
    2 Shooter,
    2 Attacker,
    1 Sniper,
    1 Attacker Sniper
Luna Falcata
    3 Attacker,
    2 All-Rounder,
    1 Gunner,
    1 Sniper
Chronos
    1 Attacker,
    1 Sniper,
    1 Gunner,
    1 Shooter,
    1 Engineer,
    1 unknown
Cetacea
    3 Attacker,
    2 Sniper,
    2 All-Rounder,
    1 Gunner,
    1 Shooter
Clavis
    2 Attacker,
    2 Sniper,
    1 Shooter,
    1 Operator,
    1 Trapper
Amphibious
    2 Operator,
    2 Sniper,
    1 Gunner
Apis
    2 Operator,
    1 Trapper

Or not. If I really want to be precise, I should mark the cusps as well... and some Operators may only be Operators due to their Trion.


End file.
